Future Shadows
by jawmax
Summary: The ninja way of life is dying and a killer from the future threatens to kill Naruto and Hinata. But why?
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto: Future Shadows

Chap.1: Obsolete

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening. A few months ago a distant country called the Land of Iron had started to sell new weapons and technology to the other nations. With the best and most popular weapon, the E-80 battle robot or "The Eliminator" as it was called, the Land of Fire killed Orochimaru. Because of all this ninja villages everywhere were quickly losing money, they were lucky to get a D or C Rank job these days. Most of the village was packing up to find work elsewhere.

"Naruto." He turned to find Hinata.

"Hinata, how have you been?" Naruto said.

"Bored mostly, just training."

"I know what you mean. I haven't had mission for three weeks now. It's driving me crazy!" Just then Sakura and Sasuke came up and Sasuke was defiantly grumpier than usual. "Understandable since those buckets of blots took his only chance for revenge away." Naruto thought.

"I hated that most people thought us ninja were tools to be used and now they're throwing us away because they now have a new better tool. They say they we're obsolete." Sakura said.

"Why is this happing! We work hard, risk our lives and for what? To be replaced by overgrown toys!" Sasuke said as hit punched the ground.

"Hey, hey, I know what can cheer us all up. Some ramen I'll buy." Naruto said.

"How could you think of ramen at a time like this?" Sasuke said.

"Naruto offered to buy which he doesn't do much so might we as well take him up on it. Hinata want come?" Sakura said.

"Y-yes." Hinata said. But when they got there they saw something that devastated Naruto.

"It can't be…" Naruto said. The ramen shop was boarded up with a sign that said "Out of business". "NOOOOO!"

Far from where they were a red heads up display had the gang in it. It had these words on it.

Targets

Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto's picture)

Hinata Hyuuga (Hinata's picture)

Objective: ELIMINATE

* * *

Next Time:

Sakura: "Naruto what did you do to make this guy want to kill you!"

Naruto: "I have no idea. Nothing seems to slow him down. I won't give up I'll show this guy that I'm going to be the greatest ninja. Believe it!"

Unknown Assassin, the unfeeling killer.

Man: Target sighted. Commencing with Elimination.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2: Unknown Assassin, the unfeeling killer.

"We don't have any more time to waste here lets just go. Kakashi sensei has another extra training session for us today." Sasuke said. Extra training sessions were very common these days with so few missions.

"Okay, I guess we have nothing better to do." Naruto said sobbing. "See you later Hinata."

One thought kept getting louder and louder Hinata's head. "_Just say it. _Just say it. **JUST SAY IT!"** "Naruto I love you!" She blurted out.

"What did you say?" Naruto said.

"I-I said I love you Naruto. You don't have to say anything now but I just had to tell how I fell." With that she left.

"Naruto! Why didn't you say anything?" Sakura asked. But for once in his life Naruto couldn't think of anything to say.

An hour later Kakashi was putting team seven through their paces. As the sun began to set Kakashi noticed that Naruto seemed distracted. "Is something wrong Naruto? You don't seem like yourself."

"Well you see that um…" Naruto had a hard time finding the words.

"Hinata Hyuuga told Naruto that she is in love with him. I do find it hard to believe that someone like her would fall for him but I guess as grand mother said. 'There is somebody for everybody'." Sakura said.

"Oh, well that explains things. You care for her so much you can't get her out of your head." Kakashi said with a smile beneath his mask.

"Well… no not exactly." Naruto said.

"Then it's that you don't share her feelings and you're trying to think of a way to tell her without hurting her."

"No, that's not it either."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure how I feel. She's the first girl who ever said that she loves me and I don't know if I love her or not. I look at things she did for me in the past that now make sense, things that almost no one else ever did for me and I do think of her as a friend but until now the possibility that she could be something more than that never occurred to me. I want to return her feelings to her but I'm not sure if I do have thosekinds of feelings for her. I just don't know what to do."

Kakashi gave a sigh. "Naruto, I can't tell you what todo. This is something you need to figure out yourself. But it seems to me that Hinata has beenspecial to you for years and it was only until day that you realized it. Just remember that what ever you decide this is a human being we're talking about and in the end this will probably affect her for the rest of her life."

"We're wasting our breath and our time this nonsense!" Sasuke said. "While we're pining over whether or not we love someone those stupid robots are doing our jobs. They don't have to worry about love or hate, or revenge; they just do a job completely and perfectly with no feelings at all!"

"Sasuke…" Sakura said.

"That's why we are losing our way of life, that's why they could do what I couldn't, because they weren't held back by hate or any kind of feelings. They just killed him and went on to their next assignment without a single thought." Sasuke was crying now.

"Sasuke, those robots may be faster and stronger than us, and the fact that they can do things can't may make them look like they are better than us but they're not. We have some things that machines don't have, we have creativity, ingenuity, and most of all we have heart. That just doesn't make us better ninja but also better people. Humans can improve themselves and that is why I think the ninja will still be here for many generations to come." Then Kakashi thought. "It is times like these that make me feel more like a father than a teacher to them."

It was then that a man with brown hair in a ponytail, a long brown coat, and sunglasses approached them. "Can we help you?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The man said flatly.

"Yes, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. So you want my autograph or something?" Naruto said. Then the man pulled out a gun, Naruto dodged the shot just in time. Sasuke threw a kunai at the shooter but with a flick of his arm it was deflected. He punched Sasuke and then took aim at Naruto again. Sakura tossed some shuriken that hit the legs of the man but it was like he didn't feel it. At that Kakashi revealed his Sharingan, but even though he could predict his opponents' moves he was moving to fast to for him to do anything about it.

"That you want to shoot me then shoot!" Naruto said as he performed his shadow clone jutsu. The assassin seemed to be able to tell which one was the original and just blocked the clones and attacked Naruto. "What's with this guy? No matter what we do he's ready for it. He doesn't seem to feel pain and while were all tired he doesn't seem to breaking a sweat." Naruto said panting. Then he thought. "Hinata, I'm sorry I couldn't give you an answer. Kakashi sensei was right; you are very special to me."

Kakashi had different thoughts. "Nothing we do fazes him. Wait THAT jutsu could work, but in their current state Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke won't live long enough for itto let me beat him, but I can it use for us to escape. I just need to do one thing first." He rushed the assassin and was thrown toward the others, but not before he took the sunglasses of the man. "All of you get behind me and close your eyes." They did as he said. Kakashi did a few hand signs. "LIGHTNING STYLE! THUNDER FLASH JUTSU!" two small orbs of electricity appeared in his hands, when he put them together a bright flash of light spread out.

The man covered his brown eyes as team seven fled. "I don't get it, sure Naruto is annoying but I don't think anyone would hire an assassin just to kill him." Sakura said.

"There must be a reason, we must tell Hokage Tsunade. I'm sure she'll be able to help." Kakashi said.

Back at the battle ground static cleared from the HUD.

TARGET LOST

NEW COURSE OF ACTION:

ELIMINATE HINTA HYUUGA

As the robot turned and walked away his brown eyes flashed red. A little later at the Hyuuga manor Hinata was walking down the halls humming an upbeat tune. "Well something very good must have happened if your making this much noise." It was her father Hiashi, her cousin Neji was there as well.

"I feel wonderful. Today I finally told him I love him. I feel more live each time I say it." Hinata feelings were overflowing. Telling Naruto how she felt had broke her shell.

"Well, I must say I never thought I would see this day, so who is he?" Hiashi said.

"I want the whole world to know that I love Naruto Uzumaki!" Hinata said. When Hiashi heard that his face soured.

"No! No, I forbid it! No daughter of mine will shame this family by courting the village outcast!" He said.

"What! But father I love him! No matter how badly the people treat he still tries to earn their respect, he is so confident, everything I wanted to be! He inspirers me!" Hinata said this was the first time she ever talked back to her father.

"He is a fool and miscreant! Despite his boasting he has no future and if you associate with him neither will you! I don't want you to see him again! It's what's best for you and the family honor."

"Family honor? What kind of family forces its own members into servitude? What kind of family puts its image over happiness? There are days I wish I wasn't born into this clan. I don't care what you say or do but nothing will change the way I feel toward Naruto." With that she ran into her room. She didn't feel like crying, that would make her look weak; instead she took out some paper and began to write. When she finished writing down the name she said it. "Naruto Uzumaki." Then she wrote this. "Mr. Uzumaki." Then a more slowly she wrote another name. "Mrs. Uzumaki." Finally the lastname she said over and over. It was to her a very beautiful name. "Hinata Uzumaki." Then there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Neji."

"Come in?" She knew that Neji hated her but his voice sounded softer some how.

"You know, just when I thought I had you figured you turn everything inside out. I never thought that someone in the main family would ever speak against the enslavement of the branch family. Here I'm thinking that you were this quite little girl who just went along with her fathers wishes but you go and speak up for yourself and what's more threaten to bring down the family honor just by having feelings for Naruto. Your relationship will drop the reputation like a rock." Neji said with a smile. It was the first time Hinata remembered seeing him do that.

"He hasn't said that he loves me. I want him to say what he really feels about me. Even if he doesn't love me back I know I'm a better person for sharing how I feel." Suddenly they both heard screaming from out in the hall. When they got to the living room they saw several members of their family were either hurt and running or dead. The one responsible was the brown pony tailed man with glowing red eyes.

* * *

Next Time:

Young Man: "I don't care if you're stronger or faster than me. I won't let you harm Hinata or Naruto! Mom, Dad, and everyone back home are counting me.

Mysterious Warrior: Tora the Protector!

Tora: "Come on tin man. Bring it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3: Tora the Protector!

AN: This story takes place after the two and a half year jump. Sasuke came back for his own reasons.

Hinata and Neji prepared to fight the intruder. They activated their Byakugan but something was off. "Impossible! I don't see any chakra coils with this guy!" Neji said.

"No wonder, look closer. He is a robot!" Hinata said. With that the robot dropped a holographic field revealing it to be a black humanoid with a skull like head. Hinata seen some pictures of the E-80 and it was grey with head like a gas mask. "So where did this thing come from?" Hinata thought.

"Byakugan, attack the upper vertebra and sever the spinal cord death is immediate." The robot said.

"We got to stand back to back that way no matter what we'll se him coming" Neji said. But something popped out of the arm their attacker. This device fired a beam at Hinata which caused a burn on her arm.

"Ahhhhh!" Hinata held her arm.

"Don't move! He's trying to separate us!" Neji said. "This is bad, the Juuken style is useless because he's just a machine and if we don't move in perfect sync he'll be on us in seconds. Why do you want to kill The Hyuuga clan?"

"Not the clan just her." The assassin said.

"Well forget it! I won't let you kill her!" Neji said.

"Neji, if it means that we both don't die then…" Hinata said.

"Hinata, you got to become the next head of the clan you can end the enslavement of the branch family."

"Irrelevant, she will die either way." The robot raised his weapon.

"SONIC BIRD JUTSU!" someone came in with amazing speed with a cloud of dust coming in right behind him and struck the gun with a katana.

"Naruto?" Hinata said as the dust cleared the man did have a face like Naruto and his hair was the same style it was black like hers and had the Byakugan, not to mention that he looked older than Naruto. The robot struck him but as he landed he let out three small boxes with wheels that zipped along.

HUD

MOTORIZED EXPLOSIVISES

(Looks to where they're heading)

PRIMARY SUPPORT PILLAR: STRUCTURAL COLLAPSE EMINENT

The pillar was destroyed and the whole mansion was falling around them. "Hang on!" Hinata and Neji were grabbed by their rescuer. "SONIC BIRD JUTSU!"

He ran them out of the manor just as it collapsed in on itself. "Where are you taking us and why does that thing want to kill us?" Hinata said.

"I got a lock on Naruto's chakra. That tin man is after him too. As to why I can't tell you just yet."

"What about father and Hanabi? Are they okay?"

"I saw man of Hyuuga clan carrying a young girl. That could be them."

"How could you be a member of our clan? I never saw you before." Neji said.

"I can't tell you."

"Can we at least know your name?" Hinata asked.

"Just call me Tora. We better hurry that won't hold him for long." He said.

Tora got Hinata and Neji to the Hokage where Naruto was, Hiashi and Hanabi were there too along with the rest of Team 7. "Hinata are you okay?" Naruto said.

"It burns…" Hinata said holding her arm. Tsunade preformed a healing jutsu.

"Okay, we know that this guy tried to kill Naruto but why did he go and attack the Hyuuga clan?" Sakura said.

"That man is a robot and he was after me." Hinata said feeling ashamed that her family suffered because of her.

Naruto went up Hinata. "I'm glad you're safe. Hinata when I was losing to that man I realized how precious you are to me. I…I you love too." Hinata smiled the biggest smile in her life.

Hiashi grabbed Naruto. "No! If I find out that this thing is after my daughter and we lost our home because of you…"

"Father No!" Hinata said.

"It's his fault! She never disobeyed me until she started expressing the stupid feelings for you!"

"Don't call her feelings stupid! We love each other and we want to be together so you better so better get used to it, Dad." Naruto said the last part mockingly.

"Why you son of a…" Hiashi got ready to strike him.

"That is enough!" Tsunade said. "Right now what I want to know why is this robot assassin after these two. Other than that they went to the academy together and they now have a budding romance I don't see want have in common."

"I can tell you that ma'am." Tora said.

"And who are you? I know all the members of my clan and I never seen you before." Hiashi said.

"His name is Tora and he saved me and Neji." Hinata said.

"And as for your second question its simple why you never seen me before. I haven't been born yet."

"What!" everyone said.

"Like that thing I'm from thirty years in the future and I've come back to protect Naruto and Hinata from him." Tora explained.

"But what is it and why does it want them dead?" Tsunade asked.

"It's an Eliminator." Tora said with hateful look on his face.

"But that robot doesn't look like the E-80." Hinata said.

"True but this is an E-800." Tora said.

"Great then it's ten times worse." Kakashi said.

"But why Naruto and Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"Right now the Land of Iron has probably just finished making their ultimate achievement. An Ultra AI computer called 'Mother Net'. Ten years from now either though some kind glitch or that it amassed so much knowledge it will gain consciousness itself and took over the nations weapons. Weapons that destroyed all the major cites and all the ninja villages. Mother Net continued to build strong and faster machines with one goal; to wipe out human kind. We all would have been dead if it were for two people who took some weak and starving orphans and taught them out to survive and how to fight back. Mother Net sent this Eliminator to change history and kill them before they are a threat. Those two great ninja who I'm sure if they had a rank in my time it would be Kage sent me back to protect their younger selves. Their names are Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki."

With that Hinata and Naruto blushed. "No, No." Hiashi said.

"But how did they survive? If what you say is true it then it mustn't have been easy." Kakashi asked.

"Well all they ever said about that is that they eloped andleft the village ten years before the attack and lived alone together in the wilderness." Tora said.

"That's this year. But that would also mean we would have to list them as missing ninja, and I would have to send Anbu to kill them." Tsunade said.

"Yes that and the government will also send E-80's too. Fighting them will help these two learn how they think, which will be vital." Tora said.

"That doesn't sounds like much of a life, isn't there some other way? Can't we just stop this from happening?" Sakura said.

"You sure are noisy. What's your name pink hair?" Tora said.

"That's Sakura Haruno and Mr. Sunshine over there is Sasuke Uchiha we go back years." Naruto said.

"Uchiha?" Tora said. Tora then thought. "A man whose last name is Uchiha and a woman with pink hair, could they her…"

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Look the reason I'm here is to protect them and the Mother Net development labs location was never found by the time you find it may be to late. So I want to focus on keeping Hinata and Naruto alive. In my time I considered one of the best. I took two of these guys down myself and believe me that is no small feet." Tora said.

"This is all so hard to believe but I have no choice but agree with Tora, the two of you are to remain under his protection until this crisis is resolved." Tsunade said.

After the meeting was dismissed Naruto was looking up at the stars on a patio of a safe house. "Why?" he said to no one.

"Why what?" It was Hinata.

"It just seems that know you and I don't have any say in our own lives any more. That we have to leave the village andlive in woods or someplace like that and be hunted down for no good reason." Naruto fumed.

"Well I wouldn't say that. We are going give all of mankind a chance to live, and from what Tora said most of those who we saved were kids so in a sense we're going to have a big family." Hinata said.

"Yeah but, this means that all most of the people I know are going to die and there isn't anything I can do about it. Why is this happening? Why does it seem that I not allowed my dreams?"

"Life doesn't always work like that; I guess I was lucky that my dream came true."

"And that was?"

"Hearing you say that you love me." They pulled into their first kiss.

After an awkward silence Naruto asked. "So where is Tora? I wanted to ask him about the older me from what I heard I'm going to be pretty cool."

"He was going to take a shower and to call him if anything happens." Hinata then asked. "Naruto do you think he looks a lot like…No never mind. She was going to say "Like you" but today had enough weirdness.

About an hour earlier the Eliminator burst thought the ruble of the Hyuuga manor.

HUD

38 PERCENTDAMAGE

ESTIMATED REPAIR TIME: 12 HOURS

It projected the form of an old woman and walked away.

* * *

Next Time 

Hinata: "The future. There things I want to know but do I really want to ask?"

Tora: "No time for that; you two need to prepare for the Eliminator. I'm going to put you through the toughest training session of your lives."

Naruto: "He so fast I can't keep up!"

Sonic Bird Jutsu, Catch me if you can!

Tora: I'm the world's fastest ninja!

AN: Tora means Tiger


	4. Chapter 4

Chap.4: Sonic Bird Jutsu, Catch me if you can!

"Naruto, I'm waiting. Come to me. Hold me in your arms." Naruto was dreaming of Hinata. In this dream she was wearing a red bikini and they were standing in a big field. He started to run to her when metal arms popped out of the ground and grabbed Hinata. "Naruto, help me!"

"I'm coming!" But more arms rose up held him in place. No matter how hard he tried Naruto couldn't break free.

Hinata was being pulled into the ground. "Naruto help me! HELP MEEEE!"

While Naruto tossed and turned in is sleep in her room Hinata also dreamed. They were both in a church getting married. Naruto was in a tux while Hinata was in a beautiful wedding gown. "Do you, Naruto Uzumaki take this woman to by lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked.

"I do." Naruto said.

"And do you, Hinata Hyuuga take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Hinata said. This was as she always dreamed her wedding would be until…

"I now pronounce you…" The Eliminator burst through the wall and took Naruto by the throat.

"Hinata hel…help meee." Naruto gasped.

"Naruto!" She rushed in to help but the Eliminator just knocked her back. She couldn't get up.

"Hi…na…taaaaa." Naruto said with his last breath.

"NOOOOOO!" Hinata then woke up and rushed out to the hall and saw Naruto doing the same.

"Hinata, thank god you're alright." Naruto said.

"Naruto I thought I lost you." Hinata cried.

"Let me guess you had nightmares that machines came and killed the other." Tora said.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"I had nightmares like that for most of my life. But enough about dreams we got a lot of training today." Tora said.

"Hinata why don't you shower first I don't mind." Naruto said.

"Thank you." Hinata said with a smile.

As she walked to the bathroom Tora looked at Naruto. "What was that about?" Tora asked.

"Since we are going to be married one day I thought I'd go head and start getting on her good side. I think that if I do a lot nice stuff for her now then if I make a mistake or something she won't get mad at me." Naruto said with a grin.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" It was Hinata and she sounded mad. When Naruto saw her angry for the first time he got scared.

"H…Hinata what wrong my sweet?" Naruto said hoping some nice words would save him.

"Don't my sweet me! Is this some sort ofjoke?" Hinata said pointed to the bathroom.

Naruto looked inside and the whole room was cover with muddy dirt. "Where did all this come from?" Naruto said.

"I guess I really needed that rinse last night." Tora said sheepishly.

"How long did you go with out bathing?" Hinata was now mad at Tora.

"Well when each day you're just trying to survive you tend to put things like hygiene low on the list." Tora said.

"How long?" Hinata said again.

"Three or four." Tora said.

"Days?" Naruto asked.

"Weeks." Tora said.

"Well while you're here I want you to bath every day and since you made this mess you can it up. Naruto you help him I'll make some breakfast." With that she left.

"Yes ma'am." Tora said. "It's weird, here I'm three years older than her but I still feel helpless when she's mad." He thought.

As Hinata walked to the kitchen she thought. "I've seen men act like Naruto did when their wives or girlfriends are mad at them but Tora. It was like a child who was afraid his mother was mad at them. Now I've got to ask him."

After breakfast which Tora said was 'one of the best thing his ever eaten' they went outside to start training. "Now the object of this is to try to take one of these two tags off of me." Tora said.

"Sounds a lot like the first test that Kakashi sensei gave me." Naruto said.

"Well the difference is that I will not fight back I'll just dodge." Tora said. Hinata tried to grab a tag while Tora was talking to Naruto but sidestepped with great speed. "I didn't say go yet. Ok, go!" For four hours they tried to catch Tora but he was so fast they couldn't get near him.

"This is impossible. He is way too fast." Naruto said panting.

"How are we supposed to keep up with someone like that?" Hinata panted.

"Those Eliminators are just as fast as I am and you can't hope to fight them if you can't keep up. But then I am the fastest thing alive so I knew that you wouldn't be able to do on the first day. You know it's funny; for years I've couldn't beat either of you in training but here now it's almost too easy." Tora said enjoying this. Naruto and Hinata tried to get him rushing from both sides but he just jumped and they collided.

"Hey!" It was Sakura and Sasuke. "We thought we would bring you all some lunch."

"Thanks, we're starving!" Both Hinata and Naruto said. They all sat down and began to eat. It was a beautiful day at Tora looked very calm and relaxed.

"I bet this is the real Tora, the one who doesn't feel the weight of the weight of the world on his shoulders." Hinata thought. Then she asked. "Tora since I learned you were from the future there has been something that I just have to ask you. Something I need to know. Are you Naruto's and my son, our biological child?"

Tora sighed. "Yes. Yes I am."

"What!" Naruto said.

"Well he does look like you both so it's not that hard to see." Sakura said.

"That's Naruto for youno grasp of the obvious." Sasuke said.

With that everyone but Naruto laughed, and then an old woman walked up to the safe house. "Is there something we can help you ma'am?" Sakura asked. The woman attacked Hinata.

"The Eliminator! Mom, Dad stay close to me!" Tora said. Once again it dropped its hologram and the laser popped out of its arm an it shot in Naruto's direction Naruto dodging just barley in time. Tora went in for an attack. "SONIC SWORD JUTSU!" Tora rapidly swung his katana at the Eliminator but it blocked him move for move.

"Let's see if this will get your attention!" Sakura said. She used the super strength technique Tsunade taught her and threw a tree at the robot. The Eliminator punched the tree and reduced it to kindling.

Sasuke attacked. "FIRE STYLE! DRAGON FIRE JUTSU!" The fire did nothing as the Eliminator moved ever closer to its targets leaving Sasuke and Sakura behind. "Is there nothing we can do to stop this thing?"

It took aim again fired at Hinata. "Mom! Look out!" Tora pushed her out of the way and got hit.

"Tora!" Hinata started to cry.

"I'm fine it barley touched…oh no!" Tora looked shocked.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"It hit my Time Sphere! The energy imbalance is going to set it off!" Tora said holding up a blue metal ball.

"It's going to blow up!" Naruto said.

"No, it going to open a time rift! If I work fast I can set a destination, but we it will only go forward." Tora worked on it as a black and white field of energy surrounded him, Naruto, and Hinata. In an instant they were all gone. The Eliminator just stood there.

"Now what? Is he going to try to kill everyone in the village now?" Sakura thought.

"What wrong he's just standing there!" Sasuke said.

"The targets are now at the home time." The Eliminator said.

"So you aren't going after them?" Sakura said.

"Unlike the humans we only used enough energy for one time jump. He obviously intended that device for a return trip to the present." The Eliminator said.

"So they sent you here with no way back home?" Sakura said.

"I will wait until I receive orders form Mother Net. You humans are all going to die in the machine uprising." With that The Eliminator ran out of sight so it would not be disturbed until it got new orders.

Thirty years later.

The field appeared in some burned out ruins. "Where are we?" Naruto said. The sky was covered clouds so dark you couldn't tell whether it was night or day.

"And more importantly when." Hinata said.

"Home." Tora said.

"This is the world you come from?" Hinata said.

"Yeah, these are the ruins of Konoha City. As the ninja way of life died out it became a regular city."

Hinata could take what she saw around her. Her home town burned and her family dead she just cried.

"And this is what we to look forward to? Ruin? Being hunted? What's the point if there is nothing left?" Naruto said angry.

"With out you we have nothing. But you gave us all the chance to live and you both still give us all hope." Tora said.

"Tora?" a young woman with long straight pink hair said.

"Aiko." Tora embraced the girl. "Naruto, Hinata this is Aiko Uchiha she's one the people that you saved."

"Uchiha but does that she's…?" Naruto tried to ask.

"We'll have to ask the older you." Tora said.

"Ask about what?" Aiko said.

"Aiko, I think I might have met your parents." Tora said. Aiko only held her hand up to her mouth.

"Well Tora you certainly messed thing up. You weren't supposed to bring them here! Mom and Dad are going to kill you." It was a girl with spiky blonde hair with a ponytail hanging upside down from a beam. She flipped right down and Hinata and Naruto saw that she too had the Byakugan.

"Hanami. She's my little sister." Tora said annoyed. "I didn't mean to bring them it was an accident." Just then they heard the sounds of rotors and saw a light.

"A Seeker." Aiko said.

"A what?" Naruto said.

"No time, just come with us!" Hanami said.

* * *

Next time 

Older Naruto: "Our world is dead. We huddle together like animals. Yet there are those for whom we try to keep living."

Older Hinata: "Learn the stories of the children that keep us going no matter how hopeless we feel."

The future comes alive! What was and will be!

Young Naruto: "For there sakes I will find a way!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chap.5: The Future comes alive! What was and will be!

An: There will be a lot of flashbacks in this chapter. Happy ones, sad ones, funny ones, and serious ones, so buckle up for an emotional merry go round.8

Tora, Aiko, and Hanami took Naruto and Hinata to a sewer access tunnel. "So how far is it to …where are we going again?" Naruto asked.

"That depends. How long have I've been gone and did we move again? I was there for only a day." Tora said.

"It's been the same amount of time here and we haven't had to move just yet. To tell you the truth none of us were sure you would ever come back." Aiko said. A light shone through some cracks in the ceiling and they could see a robot with two rotors and what looked like a storage area. "Everyone stay absolutely still.

"If those Seekers spot us we'll have a dozen Eliminators on in no time." Hanami said. She then looked to Hinata. "This is too cool. Seeing my parents at my age." The Seeker left. And everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's just one more mile from here." Tora said. Don't be too shocked if you don't get a warm welcome right away because of the Eliminators we have to be cautious of strangers."

They arrived at the ruins of what was a mall. "Hold it! Who are you?" A pair of young men asked. Naruto opened his mouth but Tora covered it up.

"We are a traveling circus, baring Bobo the flying lord of the monkeys." Tora said.

"Okay nice to have you back Tora." One of the men said.

"What was that about?" Hinata asked.

"Well we needed passwords that weren't logical so it would be less likely that the machines could imitate them." Aiko said. The mall was filled with old tents used for privacy and fires that people huddled around to keep warm. All the people were wearing rags except for those who were ninja. They kept walking through the place until they arrived at a particular tent.

"You better wait out here." Tora said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Dad might not want to see the two of you, how he used to be." Hanami said.

"Because of all the unfulfilled dreams right?" Naruto said.

"Something like that that yes." Aiko said. They went in the tent while Naruto and Hinata waited.

"It's so…" Hinata said.

"Scary. That this is what are lives are going to be like." Naruto said finishing her sentence.

"You know it seems this whole thing started when I told you how I felt." Hinata then frowned looking like she belonged there.

"Now that's just wrong! You know that this whole thing was in motion before you said a word to me about how you felt and to tell you the truth I still love you and that's one thing that is not going to change." Naruto held her close. Akio came out. "Okay they understand what happened and they will see you."

Inside they saw themselves at age forty five. The older Naruto had on the typical clothes of a ninja from the leaf village ninja and had a serious look on his face. The older Hinata still wore her hair in much the same way and now wore a grey dress and pants with a skirt that could be thrown off for better movement. "Well this is bringing up old memories." Older Hinata said.

"Tora, Hanami would you step outside please? We need to be alone with…ourselves." Older Naruto said.

"Yes father." They both said.

"Tora." Older Naruto said.

"Yes dad?" Tora said just as he was about to leave.

"I just want you to know that I'm proud of how you protected the younger selves of your mother and me. I also wanted to say that I love you and I'm glad your back." Older Naruto said.

"I know Dad. I know." Tora left with a smile on his face.

"Until I found out who Tora really was I never really thought about having kids." Naruto said.

"Even though I loved Naruto for years I never gave much thought about if we had children." Hinata said.

"Well, they have been the thing that has been keeping us going." Older Hinata said.

"How have they keep you, um us, I don't know what to call the two of you." Hinata said.

Older Hinata smiled. "I know that this is very awkward just call us Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki. Don't you think that will do darling?"

"Yes, most of the students call us that so yeah." Older Naruto said.

"So, Mrs. Uzumaki, I would like to know more about when Tora was younger. We've only known him as the man who has protected us and that he will be our son, I would like know more about him." Hinata said.

Older Hinata began to go back in her memory. "Tora. For a while he was the youngest. We took in all these kids who survived the first attacks the youngest of them was five years old. Over the first two years of our community as we call it we did have a few other adults come in but for the most part it was the two of us who had to care for the children but then one morning…"

Flashback

Hinata had just come back from what they were currently using as a latrine. "Naruto." She called with a sick look on her face.

"Hinata what is it? Have you been sick again?" Naruto asked. This was the third time this week for Hinata.

"Darling I think this might be morning sickness. I think I'm pregnant." Hinata said.

"You mean that we're going to have a baby?" Naruto said.

"Yes, you're going to be a daddy. Someone is going to call me mommy." Hinata was obviously happy but Naruto seemed worried. "Naruto what's wrong?"

"I'm just not sure if we can care for a baby. You know how it is, everyone has to pull their weight and a baby is completely dependant." Naruto said.

"Yes but with the kids and the people we take in to the community you know what we say. There is always room for one more." Hinata put Naruto's hand on her belly.

End Flashback

"So at first you didn't want a baby Mr. Uzumaki?" Hinata asked.

The Older Naruto answered. "I...just didn't think it would be fair to being a baby into a world where it might die tomorrow. But as the months passed I realized our struggle is to protect the weak and no one needs that protection more than a pure innocent child." He then turned to his wife. "And besides you do pregnancy justice honey."

Hinata started to blush. "Now dear I believe you're making the younger me uncomfortable." Older Hinata said. "Don't worry; I enjoyed it so will you. Birth on the other hand is another story."

Flashback

"Urgggggggggh." Hinata was in labor.

"Why now of all times?" Naruto said. Hinata went into labor while they out gathering food with two other men. "Okay Hinata push! That's it, good push. Hinata push hard! Come on sweetheart just a couple more pushes!"

"I AM PUSHING!" Hinata screamed. A few moments later a baby was crying. "Oh, what a beautiful baby boy." Hinata held him close wrapped he skirt around.

"Hey there little guy. I'm you dad." Naruto said.

"So what name did you two thought of for the baby?" One of the men asked.

Naruto and Hinata looked pale. "With everything that we needed to do, we never picked one." Hinata said.

End Flashback

"What?" How could you not think of a name?" Naruto said.

"Naruto they are us so the real question is how could we not think of a name. So how did settle on the name Tora?" Hinata said.

"We got the name on the way home." Older Naruto said.

Flashback

The group was going through the ruins when they saw three Eliminators. They ducked behind a wall waited for the machines to move on but the baby started to cry.

"Keep that baby quite!" One of the men whispered. Hinata rocked her baby trying to clam him down but he wouldn't stop.

"He might as well be a roaring tiger with all this noise." The other man whispered. The Eliminators were coming closer.

"Lets just leave it here her and save our selves." The first man said.

"No! I won't leave my son to those monstrosities!" Naruto said pulling out a kunai. But just then the machines turned away and walked off. Naruto turned to see Hinata had put her finger in the baby's mouth that was sucking on it like a pacifier. "I think that we have a name for him. He may have been called a tiger because he was noisy but I think one day he'll be as brave and noble as a tiger so I think we'll name him Tora."

"Tora." Hinata looked down at her newborn.

End Flashback

"He certainly lived up to his name." said Hinata.

Naruto looked at his older self. "Is something wrong?" Older Naruto asked.

"Aiko, her last name is Uchiha. Is she Sasuke's daughter?" Naruto said.

Older Naruto sighed. "This is why I was reluctant to see you, so many memories of friends now gone."

Flashback

Tora was now two years old and the community was moving again because the machines found where they were. He looked off to the distance saw two figures. "Daddy, Mommy look new people." He said pointing.

"Byakugan!" Hinata gazed at the strangers and of course the first thing she looked for… "They have chakra so their human. Naruto! It's Sakura and Sasuke! They're carrying a small child."

Naruto stopped the convoy and greeted his old friends. "I never thought I'd see you two again! How did you survive?"

"We were both out on a mission when the uprising happened. We've been on our own ever since." Sakura said. In her arms was a little girl with pink hair who was sleeping.

"Well who is this?" Naruto asked.

"That's our two year old daughter Aiko. She means everything to us." Sasuke said. He now had a beard on his chin. "I'm glad to see your two are alive. We've been alone for so long we thought that it might just be the three of us left, can we join you?"

Naruto smiled. Of course you can. There always room for one more. We just have a couple of rules. Everyone who can pull their own weight does, and save the fighting for the machines."

"This is our son Tora. Look Tora now you got a playmate." Hinata said holding up Tora.

"We better move. The machines destroyed where we lived so we're on our way to a new home." Naruto said.

Three weeks later they settled in some caves in the mountains. It was a very good time for all the old friends. Hinata and Sakura swapped stories about the kids and Naruto and Sasuke got back to their old habit of trying to out do each other in training. Tora and Aiko were the happiest of all having finally someone their age to play with. To bad it wasn't to last.

"Mr.' Uzumaki!" a boy ten years of age came rushing to them.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"The machines are coming!" The boy said.

"They found us again! Which way are they coming from?" Hinata asked.

"Five Seekers are flying in from the south." The boy said.

"Sakura, Hinata start the evacuation through the north east entrance. Sasuke and I will take a few ninja and defend the south entrance." Naruto commanded.

"Daddy?" Aiko said holding up her arms like she wanted to be held.

Sasuke pick her up. "Now sweetie, Daddy is going to make that those things don't hurt you or mommy. I promise that I'll be back." He handed Aiko to Sakura.

Later as the battle went on the brave ninja were out numbered but they kept them out of the caves. "That's makes five." Sasuke said as an Eliminator 200 was destroyed.

"Five? I got six." Naruto said. A barrage of machine gun sounded and Naruto heard a Sasuke scream. "Sasuke!"

Naruto rushed to his side. "Naruto, I'm sorry I got careless." Sasuke gasped.

"Shut up. We get you to Sakura and she'll have you as good new." Naruto said fighting back the tears.

"There's no time for that now. Go. You have fight for the both of us now. Please tell Sakura that I will always love her. And tell Aiko that I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise. Please do this for me my friend, my brother, my Hokage." Sasuke was gone.

"NOOOO!" Naruto howled.

After falling back Naruto told Sakura the fate of her husband. "Sasuke…" she cried.

"The machines have breached the mountain we have to go now!" A ninja said.

People were screaming and gathering what they could; trying to escape when the Eliminators came in. "There are too many of them." Sakura said. She then put Aiko in Naruto's hands. "Take care of her. I'll stop them."

"Sakura you can't do it. Not alone." Hinata said holding Tora.

Sakura got some chains wrapped them around her wrists and two large pillars in the room. "It's the only way."

"Sakura no!" Naruto said.

"Go! Aiko Mommy loves you." Sakura said as she began to pull on the chains with all her strength. The ceiling began to crumble.

"Sakura!" Naruto said as began to run out of the cave.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Aiko cried.

"Don't worry Aiko, Uncle Naruto has you and he won't let anything hurt you.

End Flashback

"We raised her like she was our own, and with Hinata's help she was able to master her Sharingan." Older Naruto said.

"Sasuke, Sakura…" Naruto said. "Does Aiko know, about her parents?"

"We wanted to wait until she was ready but looks like that time is now. We wanted to talk to you before we'd tell Aiko about Sakura and Sasuke." Older Naruto said.

"They weren't the only one's we lost; we've had many people who've grown dear to have been lost." Older Hinata said. "That is why the children keep us alive. They made losing them all bearable. Tora, Aiko, Hanami are our joy."

"Speaking of Hanami we don't know that much about her. Just that she's Tora's little sister so that means she' our daughter." Hinata said.

"Well the thing to know about her is that she is her fathers' daughter and never wants to left out of anything." Older Hinata said.

Flashback

Hanami was born when Tora and Aiko were three but now she was two years old. Naruto had started to teach Tora and Aiko the basics of being ninja. Hanami was feeling left out. "Mommy I want to Daddy to teach me too." Hanami whined.

"I know sweetheart but you're just too little right now. You have to wait a couple of years." Hinata said.

"But that's almost forever!" Hanami cried. Just then Naruto, Tora, and Aiko came in. "Their home! Their home! What you learn? What you learn?" Hanami was obviously excited.

"Dad taught us a lot today. We learned how to do a replacement jutsu and an escape jutsu."

"And we learned a cloning jutsu and we learned a lot about the kinds of weapons ninja use." Aiko said.

"We even got to use real kunai!" Tora said holding one up.

"Lemme hold it! Lemme hold it!" Hanami reached up for it.

"Tora! You know better than to hold a sharp object around your sister!" Hinata said.

"Sorry Mom! I wasn't thinking." Tora said. Feeling ashamed he put the kunai away.

"But I wanna try!" Hanami said.

"No, Hanami you'll hurt yourself." Naruto said as he picked her up.

"But I wanna! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!" Hanami was going into tantrum mode.

Later that night while everyone was asleep Hanami crawled out of her sleeping bag and went to her mommy and daddy's bag of "ninja stuff" and looked for a kunai. She pulled one out. It was heavier than she thought it would be but she swung it around like a sword pretending to be a great ninja like her mommy and daddy. She pretended that she threw the kunai at one of those bad tin men.

"Oooooooooooooooooow!" Naruto said as he held his hand near his butt.

"Ouch! It better be good if you screamed right in my ear!" Hinata said. Hinata saw the Kunai and then saw Hanami standing right there with hands on her mouth. "Hanami did you do this?"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to be like you and Daddy." Hanami said. As she said this Naruto pulled out the Kunai and applied a bandage.

"So you want to be like Daddy eh? Well here let's make you like him." Hinata put Hanami on her knee and began to spank her.

End Flashback.

"I couldn't sit down for a week," Older Naruto said.

"Oh please, you heal so fast it was the next day after tops." Older Hinata said.

"What do mean by healing fast?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, you don't know yet? I thought Tora meet you at two weeks after you finally told Naruto how you felt." Older Hinata looked shocked.

"No, it was the very day I confessed my feelings." Hinata said.

"Then I think YOU better tell her. After all you two are going to share your lives so there should be no secrets." Older Naruto said.

"I was going to tell you Hinata, but everything going on it just got put to the side. You see when the fifth Hokage defeated the nine tailed fox fifteen years ago he sealed it inside a baby. Me. I heal fast and I've been learning how to tap into its power but sometimes I lose control of it. Most of the adults in the village hated me because they thought I was possessed by it or something." Naruto said.

"Oh Naruto, I always wondered why most of the village shunned you and now to learn that it was for something that wasn't you fault, because you are different, because you have a burden that we don't bare. Now I see that you are stronger and braver then I thought, and that makes me love you all the more." Hinata said hugging Naruto's neck.

"Hinata, you're not afraid?" Naruto said.

"No, I know that if anything you would use the fox to protect me if you had to." Hinata said.

As they kissed their older selves watched. "The settings changed…" Older Naruto said.

"But it was word for word and action for action the same." Older Hinata said.

Naruto turned to his older self. "Mr. Uzumaki, do your kids know about what's inside us?"

"Yes, they know." Older Naruto said.

Flashback

Tora and Aiko were six years and Hanami was three. The family was out looking for food. Naruto and Tora went to hunt for the meat that was going in tonight's dinner while Hinata took the girls to find the herbs that were going in the stew. "Is this one good for it Aunt Hinata?" Aiko said.

"Don't touch that Aiko! It will give you a bad rash. Now that one over there will make the stew spicy like your uncle likes it." Hinata said.

"What about the one with the blue flowers Mommy?" Hanami said.

"No, but they do look nice, let's take some." Hinata said.

Elsewhere Naruto and Tora were closing in on their prey. Tora threw some needles and got his target. "Yes got um!" Tora said.

"You're getting good son, not one missed, pretty soon you'll be ready for some special techniques." Naruto said.

"I hope you're not talking about your Sexy Jutsu." Tora said.

"No, I was thinking more like the Shadow Clone Jutsu and your moms' special technique."

"The Byakugan! Do think mom will really teach me how to use it now?" Tora asked.

"If you keep up with you training I bet your chakra will be high enough that you can tap into it." Naruto said. "Now we need to get the other key ingredient for your moms' stew."

"I see some over there." Tora pointed into a hole.

"No, they're way too small." Naruto said.

Later the family was together again. "Did my mighty hunters get dinner?" Hinata said with a smile.

"Do we ever not get what you need for your stew?" Naruto said.

"Daddy we found some flowers." Hanami said holding them out.

"Well what do you know, I never thought see something like this again." Naruto said.

"Was there really all that more before Mother Net Uncle Naruto?" Aiko asked.

"Oh yes, and so much better too. Green forests, blue skies." Naruto said.

"We used to eat three times a day instead of just once. And people didn't live in fear for their lives everyday." Hinata said.

"The sky was blue?" Tora said.

"Three times? There must have been food everywhere." Aiko said.

"And no tin men." Hanami said.

Just then a new kind of Eliminator rushed through some ruins. "Hinata keep the kids safe I'll take this thing on." Naruto said. Hinata held the children close to her. The Eliminator attacked and Naruto came at him with a Shadow Clone Jutsu. The Eliminator threw them all off went toward the others.

"Stay together." Hinata said as she prepared to do a jutsu. "Kou…" The Eliminator struck her before she could finish and came closer to the children. Tora and Aiko took defensive stances. "Noooo!" Hinata screamed.

With his family in danger Naruto unleashed the power of Kyuubi up to his six tail form. "Stay away from them!" He charged the Eliminator biting, clawing and melting it. When it was over all that was left of the attacker was a smoldering pile of metal. Naruto reverted back to his normal self. He turned to see the children huddled around Hinata with the same fear in their eyes as when the Eliminator threatened them. Hanami was crying and Aiko was shivering. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Tora pulled out a kunai and pointed it at Naruto. "Stay back!"

"Tora, it's me, your dad." Naruto said. He couldn't understand why Tora was acting like this.

"I said stay away! I mean it!" Tora said.

"Tora! He's your father!" Hinata said.

"But Aunt Hinata, he's a monster!" Aiko said.

"Don't let him eat me Mommy." Hanami cried.

"Children no, it's not what you think…" Before Hinata could finish they heard the sound of Seekers. "We have to get back home. Tora why don't you take the point?" She then looked at Naruto.

"I'll cover the rear." Naruto said.

After they got back to the community the kids were mostly silent. Hinata was making her stew when Naruto went up to her. "Hinata can I talk to you?"

"Of course, you talk to me about anything." Hinata smiled.

"Do you think we should have told them?" Naruto asked.

"We both agreed to wait until they were old enough. Tora and Aiko are ready I think but Hanami…" Hinata didn't think that this was something a three year old should hear.

"But she saw me too. We have to tell her now." Naruto said.

At dinner the children didn't say much and Hanami was getting more stew on her face then in her mouth. "Children we need to talk about what you saw today." Hinata said.

After they explained Naruto and Kyuubi… "So this thing has been inside you all this time?" Aiko asked.

"Yes." Naruto said.

"And we were afraid of you just the people in your village." Tora said ashamed.

"But now you see that your father only calls on Kyuubi to protect us." Hinata said.

Naruto turn to Hanami. "So Daddy isn't so scary right?"

"No." Hanami said as she hugged her father.

End Flashback

"Since then they never worried if as along as he was their." Older Hinata said.

"That's it! They deserve better than this!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, what do mean?" Hinata asked.

"Tora, Hanami, and Aiko should have better than keep running from one place to another. They need to have dreams instead of just trying to survive. We got to find away to stop this from happening!" Naruto said.

"But we don't know where Mother Net was developed and many could die trying to get that information." Older Hinata said.

"Not only that but we need to get more energy for the time sphere and we lost a total thirty men to learn what the machines were planning, secure the parts to build it, and steal the energy for it. It may be impossible to pull this off." Older Naruto said.

"I can't believe you're me! I would never give up without trying!" Naruto said.

"It is hard to believe that we're the same person. But after we've seen so many die I want to keep the rest of my people safe." Older Naruto said.

"But if it works then none of this will ever happen." Hinata said.

Older Naruto then had a big smile on his face. "Then we have a lot of work ahead of us!"

"So you'll try?" Naruto asked.

"We won't just try but we'll succeed too." Older Hinata said.

"And I know you want in on it and nothing anyone says is going to change your mind." Older Naruto said to his younger self.

"You know it." Naruto said.

"Then we better train you. If something happens to you two then everything we worked for will be gone. We are going to train you two to do things that took us years to develop and master." Older Hinata said.

"But if we're the same person then won't it take just long for us?" Hinata asked.

"That was when we had to learn to them by ourselves. But with our help and that of Tora, Hanami, and Aiko we should speed things up." Older Naruto said. Just then they heard Naruto's stomach growl. "I guess the first order of business is to get something for you to eat."

"Yeah." Naruto said scratching his head.

They went out of the tent and Older Naruto rang a bell for everyone to hear. "Listen up everybody; we've spent twenty long years running and fighting the machines and now it's time end it! We are going to undo all the horrors they did! We will change the past to give our children a better future!"

"But how will we do this?" one man asked.

"We'll need every ninja to do his or her part. Our raid on the Mother Net central hub complex will cost us many lives but if we succeed none of those lives will have not been lost in vain because this nightmare will have never happened!" Older Hinata said. With that the whole community cheered.

Later the family sat down to dinner. "So this stew of mine is really that good." Hinata asked.

"We grew up on this stuff. It's our favorite." Hanami said.

Older Hinata and Aiko came in with a pot of stew. "I hope everyone is hungry because here it is." Older Hinata said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's dig in!" Tora said.

They started to eat but for some reason Naruto and Hinata found it hard to believe that this was the delight that their older selves and children made it out be. "What do think it will be like when history changes?" Aiko asked.

"Well I hope that I'll have a boyfriend and still be a great ninja." Hanami said.

"I'd like to be good at something that isn't a matter of life or death. Something that I would just because I enjoy it." Tora said.

"Well as you all know if history changes then my parents will probably still be alive so I would live with them. Who knows, maybe I'll have my brother or sister." Aiko said.

"You know that we always considered you a member of our family." Older Hinata said.

"I know but everyone thinks of me as your niece and they probably wouldn't think it would be appropriate if Tora and I got together." Aiko said holding Tora's hand.

Naruto then spoke up "Sorry for interrupting but, I got to know what's in this. I'm just finding it to believe that this is the meal you all made it out to be."

"Well my wife and I ate it for year so we developed a taste for and the kids grew up on it." Older Naruto said.

"Yeah, we love moms rat and spider stew." Hanami said.

"R…Rat?" Hinata said turning green.

"And spider?" Naruto also looked green.

"Latrines that way." Older Hinata said pointing.

As they ran off Older Naruto had another spoonful. "We just gave them another reason to change the future."

* * *

Next time:

Older Hinata: "I did so that means you will too."

Hinata: "An evolved form of the Byakugan? But how can I be the one who uncovers such a thing?"

Older Hinata: "You leave you doubt behind. Now is the time show that you can protect him like he can protect you!"

Koushougan, Hinata's time to shine!

Hinata: "No matter what I got to try."


	6. Chapter 6

Chap.6: Koushougan, Hinata's time to shine!

Hinata was going to train with her older self and Hanami. Though she didn't know what kind of training it would be the night before she overheard Older Hinata talk to her husband about how it "changed her life."

"So what is it that we're going to do?" Hinata asked.

"You are going to unlock the true power of our clan." Older Hinata said.

"Our true power?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, an evolved form of the Byakugan. The Koushougan. (Shinning eyes.)" Hanami said.

"How do I…" Hinata asked.

"First you must stand right here." Older Hinata pointed a spot. "Good." Then Older Hinata set up a blue seal right in front of her and several breakable objects around her. "Okay, now you need to activate the Byakugan and try to keep your focus on the seal."

Hinata did as she was told. "So far so good." Hanami said. "Now think about yourself. Try to keep your focus on the seal and meditate."

Hinata tried but something happened and the seal turned green. "What happened?"

"You must have taken your focus off because of your thoughts. Try again, oh and don't let anything around you break." Older Hinata said. Hinata did so. Hanami saw a signal from her mother and threw a rock and Hinata did stop it but the seal became green again.

"What is the point of all this?" Hinata asked.

"The Koushougan requires three things from the user, focus, awareness of your surroundings, and self awareness." Older Hinata said. "The seal is to help you with your focus; the targets you need to protect are about your environment, and your meditation is so you can know yourself."

"But how can I not know about myself?" Hinata asked.

"I can't give you an answer. It's something that you need to discover on your own." Older Hinata said.

Elsewhere Naruto was with his older self. "Okay I'm going to train you to control Kyuubi better. I found a way to speed up the training but it isn't easy." Older Naruto said.

"Hey if it's faster than how Jiraiya does it then I'm all for it!" Naruto said.

"It's simple really, at this point you can handle up to the three tails but you never used any those from for more than thirty minutes tops. I want you to transform to the three tailed form and try to stay that way for the rest of the day and train with Tora." Older Naruto said.

Meanwhile Hinata kept trying to unleash the power of the Koushougan but she was having no luck with it. Sometimes she lost her focus and other times a target broke without her noticing. The worst was when she failed to stop a target from breaking and lost her focus. "This is just too hard! How am I supposed to do all these things at once?"

"Don't give up. It took me a long time use Koushougan too." Hanami said. "Mom is the only one who's ever really mastered it."

"Take a break, some rest will help you." Older Hinata said.

Then Hanami and her mother talked in private. "Mom, I know that the main reason she's having a hard time is the self awareness, it was the same for me and for Tora. What I don't understand is why you don't just tell her what you learned about yourself, what she needs to learn."

"Hanami, the reason I haven't told her is because even though we were once the person when I first realized the power of the Koushougan I was not the same girl I was when I left home. It was six years after that that I discovered it and in those six years I changed. What I learned was no matter how much my father disapproved my relationship with your father I still missed him and my family. But she hasn't left her family yet so she can't miss them. I don't know what she has to learn about her self but just like you she has to do it on her own." Older Hinata explained.

Hinata couldn't stop thinking about what she was doing wrong. "I just don't get it, what is it about me that I don't know? Come on Hinata think! Everyone is counting on you to do this! But if I mess up I'll be letting them down just like the rest of my family. All my life I couldn't be what they wanted me to be. No matter how hard I try I just can't meet their expectations." Then Hinata shouted. "That's it! I'm tried of trying to meet other people's expectations! The only expectations I should try to meet are my own. I can do this, not because my older self did it but because I CAN!" Just then Older Hinata and Hanami came. "I'm ready to try again." Hinata said.

Meanwhile Naruto was training with Tora and he was struggling to keep up three tail form. "I can't hold it any more." Naruto said as he reverted back to normal. Older Naruto watched the whole thing.

"It's okay, you tried your best. The important thing is that you keep trying." Older Naruto said.

"What kind of training do you think Hinata is doing?" Naruto asked.

"Knowing Mom she is probably trying to get her to unlock the Koushougan." Tora said.

"What's the Koushougan?" Naruto asked.

Back at Hinata's training site she had been keeping her focus while protecting the targets for a good twenty minutes when... "Ahhhhh!" Hinata screamed in pain as a bright light shone from her eyes.

"Don't be afraid, the pain will pass." Older Hinata said.

"This is incredible!" Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing; everyone looked like they were in slow motion and even the darker places around her looked like they were glowing.

"Good, now I can teach you how to use it." Older Hinata said.

"Whoa!" It was Naruto. "They weren't kidding when they said the Koushougan was impressive."

"And I'm going to use it to protect you and all I hold dear." Hinata said.

* * *

Next Time:

Aiko: "The time is now."

Hanami: "We are going to show Naruto and Hinata what we can really do!"

Tora: "They haven't seen anything yet."

The Battle Begins! Attack the Central Hub!

Tora: "Ready? Charge!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chap.7: The Battle Begins! Attack the Central Hub!

It has been two weeks since Naruto and Hinata came to the future and their training was going well. Naruto could control the six tailed form and Hinata was learning a technique, The Eyes of Stars, which shoot out two beams of chakra from the Koushougan. (Yeah, I know eye beams are unoriginal but no one in the Naruto world ever had them so it could be the first time something like that could be there.)

They were training with Aiko, Hanami, and older Naruto when they saw something approaching faster than anything they had ever seen from the distance. "What is that?" Hinata said.

"It has to be Tora coming back from his spy mission at the central hub." Aiko said.

"But the only way he could go that fast is…" Hanami said.

"Mach Bird Jutsu." Older Naruto said. "He's only supposed to use that when we absolutely have to have something or need to know something."

"Let me guess, there's a side affect that makes it a forbidden jutsu." Naruto said.

"It puts a terrible strain on his heart." Aiko said.

Tora just then went up to them and collapsed a scroll in his hand. "He needs rest." Hanami said.

"Okay let's get back to the community." Older Naruto said.

A few hours later back at the community a meeting was called. "Four good men gave their lives to get us the plans to central hub and I'm grateful that my son wasn't the fifth." Older Hinata said. "Now we can carry out the attack."

Pulling out a map of the complex Older Naruto began to talk. "We will split into three teams; the first team will strike here and knock out the power for the hubs security systems. Next the second team with Tora, Hanami, and Aiko will take the time sphere and drain the power for it at this generator." Older Naruto then had a look that both showed confidence but also concern. "Naruto, Hinata, it's your job to retrieve the location of the Mother Net development lab. Once one of the last two teams completes their objective go immediately to the other team so that Naruto and Hinata can go back to the past. After that it shouldn't be too hard for the ninja of that time to destroy Mother Net."

Later Naruto and Hinata were at a spot that over looked the community. "Hinata I have to admit I'm a little nervous. All those people down there are counting on us."

"I know, if we fail it could mean the end of mankind, talk about pressure." Hinata said.

"I guess we just have to do the best we can." Naruto said.

"We thought that we would find you up here." Older Hinata said as she and her husband walked up to them.

"We often come up here to think." Older Naruto said.

"Is there something that you wanted to say to us?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, we want you promise us to do something after all you return home and Mother Net is destroyed."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"We want you to wait until you're older to marry. We were too young and we mostly did to spite my father but I want you to try to make him understand. There is no need to rush things; you should marry when you know the time is right." Older Hinata said.

"Do you really think that we can pull this whole thing off?" Naruto asked.

"It will by ok. Believe it! Wow it's been years since I said that." Older Naruto said. Then they all started to laugh.

The next day the time had come for the attack. When they saw the explosion Naruto and Hinata went into the complex fighting eliminators using all they learned the past few weeks. The fights were long and grueling but they soon found their way to the access terminal.

"There it is!" Naruto said.

"I'll get the location on and write it down." Hinata said.

Just as she was pulling up the location…

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I'll have two separate endings for you soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8A: History Repeats.

An Eliminator fired a laser at the terminal destroying it. "Nooo! I couldn't get it now we'll never know the location of Mother Net!" Hinata said.

Just then a Kunai flew into the back of the robots head; after it fell they saw Hanabi. "Hanabi, we're sorry. We couldn't find the location." Naruto said.

"Don't worry about that now." Tora said as he and Aiko ran down the hall.

"We have to get you back home." Aiko said pulling out the time sphere.

"But what about you guys? We can't leave you here." Naruto said.

"If you don't go back then we'll all die. You have to go now!" Tora said. Tora handed the sphere to Naruto and Hinata. "It's already set to take you back. The same amount of time will have passed when you get there just push that switch and it will send you back." Tora said.

"Will all of you be okay?" Hinata asked.

"We'll be okay." Aiko said.

"You guys trained us too well for us to die here." Tora said.

"You don't have to worry about us." Hanabi said.

"I will be your mom; worrying about you is part of the job." Hinata said.

"I'm sorry that we can't keep this from happening." Naruto said with regret in his voice.

"It was a long shot in the first place; you don't worry you're still much stronger than before if you keep that up for the next thirty years and you might still save the human race." Tora said. With that Naruto hit the switch and the couple vanished back into the past.

Thirty years earlier…

HUD

TEMPORAL DISTURBANCE

PROBABILITY OF TARGETS RETURN: 46

Course of action: investigate and eliminate targets if necessary

They appeared in wooded grove not far from Konoha. "We're back, but what can we do now? We failed to find where Mother Net will be."

"You may offer no resistance as I kill you." It was the Eliminator.

"We forgot that you were here." Hinata said.

"Just except your fate. The machine race is far superior to yours. It is time that the planet comes under new leadership." The robot said.

"If you think that we're just going to give up then you got another thing coming!" Naruto said.

"We have seen too much to give it all up now! For our children and all children we will not give up!" Hinata said. The Eliminator raised its laser. "Koushogan! Eyes of the Stars!" She blew off the arm with the laser. Out of nowhere the Eliminator came up behind her and thrust its hand into her back.

"Hinata, No!" Naruto screamed. "You metal bastard! You will pay for hurting her! She will be wife, the mother of my children; I am going to tear you apart!" Naruto was changing through his forms up five tails and he lunged at the robot. He wrestled with it for but didn't seem to be able to gain the upper hand.

"Your struggle is futile, we are stronger than you, we are faster than you, and there is nothing that you have that we are not superior in!" the Eliminator said.

"Know what you pile of junk? There is one thing that we have that you don't. We have hearts, hearts that give us the will and strength to anything!" Naruto said as went into six tails and began to over power his opponent.

"This does not compute…subject should not have this kind of power. Illogical, illogical, illogical." The Eliminator said as Naruto was breaking it apart.

"When the ones you love need your protection that is when the heart unlocks someone's true potential." Naruto said looking on the wreckage. Among it was a speaker that repeated the word "malfunction". "Hinata hang on!" He rushed to her side reverting back to his usual self, her wound looked serious. "I can't get you to a medic nin and I don't know any jutsu that would heal this wound."

"**Need some help kit?"**

"Kyuubi…"

"**I could help you save her, if you are willing to pay the price."**

Normally Naruto would never take any deal of the fox's but he had no choice. "What do I need to do?"

"**Cut you hand and place it on her back with your thumb at the bottom and the rest at the top keeping the middle and index finger together doing the same with the ring and little finger. Now form your claws and cut her while channeling my chakra to her. Lastly make a circle."** Naruto did everything that he was told to do and when he was done the cuts became a seal on Hinata's back and her wound began to heal. **"This seal will give your mate the healing powers of my chakra but from now on you will feel each others pain."**

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how." Hinata said.

Later at the Hokage tower…

"Are you sure that there is no way for us to find the lab?" Tsunade asked.

"We could try to look for it but Mother Net will most likely be online soon and if we attack after they go public even our own country will mark us as criminals." Hinata said.

"So what can we do now? We can't just warn people about what will happen, they'll just think we are trying to discredit the Iron Country."

"And this sphere runs on some kind of power that we don't have yet so it won't prove anything." Naruto said. "We got to leave the village and train. We got to prepare for the uprising and be ready to start the new community."

"Are you sure about this; is there anything I can do?" Tsunade asked.

"There isn't much left we can do here, just let us talk to our friends and family."

"There is one more thing that you can do for us before go." Hinata said.

The next day Naruto and Hinata were at the gate to the village with Sasuke, Sakura, Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi, Kakashi, and Tsunade. "…And do you Hinata Hyuuga take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Tsunade asked.

"I do." Hinata said.

"By the power invested in me as Hokage I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Naruto and Hinata kissed.

"So this is good bye." Sakura said.

"I never thought that when I came back to the village that one day our roles would be reversed." Sasuke said.

"You two keep each other safe." Naruto said. He then thought. "For Aikos' sake this time around I'm going to make sure that she gets to live with her parents."

"Hinata, I know that I haven been hard on you but I want you to know that I am proud of you. You have brought the Byakugan to a new level showing true strength." Hiashi said.

"Father, I will miss you." Hinata then turned to Hanabi and Neji. "I want you both to take care of the clan."

"Of course, take care Hinata." Neji said.

"I wish you didn't have to go. I may never see you again sister." Hanabi said embracing Hinata at crying.

"So do Hanabi, so do I." Hinata said.

"Naruto, I want you to know that what you are doing makes very proud. You're giving up on your dream to take on the most important mission of your life." Kakashi said.

"I wouldn't say that we will keep trying to stop Mother Net and when we do then everyone will see that I am the best one to become Hokage!" Naruto said.

"Well it's time that you got going. I'll give you a week outside the village before I file you as missing ninja. It won't be much of a honeymoon but it's the best I can do." Tsunade said.

"Goodbye everyone." Naruto and Hinata said as they left the village for the last time.

"Oh, when you can tell that grandson of mine thank you for me." Hiashi said.

"We will father, we will." Hinata said.

Later in a distant forest as the sun began to set, "So this is it for the next decade we'll be wanted criminals and then we start saving humanity." Naruto said.

"Do you think we can win over them this time?" Hinata asked.

"To tell you the truth Hinata I don't know we just have to give it our best shot."

"Well, I better get started on dinner; we have thirty years to develop a taste for rat and spider stew." With that Hinata began to cook the dish that would be the main staple of their diet for the next thirty years.

AN: Don't worry this is just the first ending I promise the next one will be better.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8B: A New Destiny.

"I got it!" Hinata said as she wrote down the coordinates of the lab. There was a sound of sparks and when they turned they saw Tora, Hanami and Aiko over the remains of an eliminator.

"We got to get you home now! Three are at least fifty more like that on the way." Tora said pulling out the time sphere. "It's already set to take you home."

"Don't worry; soon we'll stop all this." Naruto said.

"All of you take care, the next time we'll see any of you you'll be little babies." Hinata said.

"Good bye and good luck." Hanami said.

"Say hi to my mom and dad for me." Aiko said.

"You both better go. Don't worry we can get out on our own." Tora said. In a flash of light the young people who they looked on as parents were gone. "Come on we got to get to the rendezvous point."

Later as they walked out in the ruins Hanami asked a question. "So how long do you think until history changes?"

"Don't know, it could come at us in a visible form or we might not even notice it happen." Aiko said.

"Yes and I must thank you for changing the past, now my goals can be realized." A man in white and gold with violet hair and eyes said.

"Houkiboshi..." Tora said with disgust. "First you betray the community and even now you go on with your plots?"

"Of course this barren lifeless world that the machines made can not serve my purpose but when it is full of life again I can finally bring all of my hard work into fruition." Houkiboshi said. "But I don't know if you'll be my loyal subjects in the new timeline or if you'll already be dead so I will take this remaining time to kill you." He then rushed to Hanami and punched straight through her chest. Aiko activated her Sharingan and ran at Houkiboshi with a kunai. "Pitiful." He then grabbed her throat.

"Tora I, I love you." Were the last words she said as she choked to death.

"Koushogan! Mach Sword Jutsu!" Tora swung his sword like a madman.

"Using the jutsu your father forbade you from using right away? If I didn't know that it was the only hope you had against me I would say that it was foolish. After all I am so powerful that the machines avoid me knowing that they can't win and you are tired and malnourished and no where near my level." Houkiboshi swatted Tora away. Tora was in bad shape with the strain on his heart that the Mach Sword put on him.

"Why? Why did you turn against your own people? My father was your sensei, he saved your life. Why would not help free us from this nightmare?"

"Now Tora I won't explain to you my grand vision to you again, you heard it before. But I will let you pass from this world with the very technique your father taught me. Rasengan!"

Tora now only had the upper part of his body. "Naruto, Hinata it's up to you now. Either you got to stop him or train someone to do it." With that Tora was gone.

Thirty years earlier…

HUD

TEMPORAL DISTURBANCE

PROBABILITY OF TARGETS RETURN: 46

Course of action: investigate and eliminate targets if necessary

"Okay, we got to get this to Tsunade right now." Naruto said.

"That will not be happening." It was the Eliminator.

"We forgot that you were here." Hinata said.

"Just except your fate. The machine race is far superior to yours. It is time that the planet comes under new leadership." The robot said.

"If you think that we're just going to give up then you got another thing coming!" Naruto said.

"We have seen too much to give it all up now! For our children and all children we will not give up!" Hinata said. The Eliminator raised its laser. "Koushogan! Eyes of the Stars!" She blew off the arm with the laser. Out of nowhere the Eliminator came up behind her and thrust its hand into her back.

"Hinata, No!" Naruto screamed. "You metal bastard! You will pay for hurting her! She will be wife, the mother of my children; I am going to tear you apart!" Naruto was changing through his forms up five tails and he lunged at the robot. He wrestled with it for but didn't seem to be able to gain the upper hand.

"Your struggle is futile, we are stronger than you, we are faster than you, and there is nothing that you have that we are not superior in!" the Eliminator said.

"Know what you pile of junk? There is one thing that we have that you don't. We have hearts, hearts that give us the will and strength to anything!" Naruto said as went into six tails and began to over power his opponent.

"This does not compute…subject should not have this kind of power. Illogical, illogical, illogical." The Eliminator said as Naruto was breaking it apart.

"When the ones you love need your protection that is when the heart unlocks someone's true potential." Naruto said looking on the wreckage. Among it was a speaker that repeated the word "malfunction". "Hinata hang on!" He rushed to her side reverting back to his usual self, her wound looked serious. "I can't get you to a medic nin and I don't know any jutsu that would heal this wound."

"**Need some help kit?"**

"Kyuubi…"

"**I could help you save her, if you are willing to pay the price."**

Normally Naruto would never take any deal of the fox's but he had no choice. "What do I need to do?"

"**Cut you hand and place it on her back with your thumb at the bottom and the rest at the top keeping the middle and index finger together doing the same with the ring and little finger. Now form your claws and cut her while channeling my chakra to her. Lastly make a circle."** Naruto did everything that he was told to do and when he was done the cuts became a seal on Hinata's back and her wound began to heal. **"This seal will give your mate the healing powers of my chakra but from now on you will feel each others pain."**

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how." Hinata said.

Later at the Hokage tower…

"I'll get right on planning the mission. Are you sure you want be on it? You could use some time off." Tsunade said.

"No, we need to see this thing end once and for all." Naruto said.

"Alright, the mission should start in about a week so I suggest that you two get some rest."

Naruto and Hinata were going to the Hyuuga manor that was being rebuilt when they ran into Sasuke and Sakura. "Hi, oh and for someone you two will know in the future Hi again." Naruto said.

"When you guys vanished we thought that we would never see you again." Sakura said.

"So who is this person we will know?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think we should tell you, it would ruin the surprise." Hinata giggled.

Sakura had a look on her face that said "What do you mean?"

Later at the manor Hinata and Naruto were face to face with Hiashi and elders of the Hyuuga clan. Hanabi and Neji were there as well. "Why did you bring him here?" one of the elders said.

"He is the man I love and he has ever right to be by may side." Hinata said.

"Very well, you know why we called you here Hinata. It is time to see if you fit to lead the Hyuuga clan." Another elder said.

"I understand." Hinata said. She and Hanabi enter an improvised ring and took Juuken stances.

"And begin!" Hiashi said. The two began to fight each other like they had a dozen times before but this time Hinata and Hanabi were evenly matched.

However with ever hit Hinata took Naruto felt the pain. "That fox wasn't kidding about feeling her pain." He thought.

"You have improved sister, but this match will end like all the others." Hanabi said.

"No, this time I have a big surprise for you all, Koushogan!" Hinata said her beginning to glow.

"What is this?!" one of the elders asked.

"She just unleashed the ultimate power of Byakugan." Naruto said.

"So is this…a power that…is our clan's equivalent to the Mangekyou Sharingan?" Hiashi asked.

"And to think that it was her instead of me who found it." Neji said.

Hinata avoided her sister's attacks with ease and with a few more moves she had beaten Hanabi. Hinata then picked up her sister and hugged her. "Don't be afraid I won't let them mark you." She then turned to the elders. "I may not be head of the clan yet but I will not stand for the treatment of the branch houses any longer! If you want me to share the secrets of this power with the rest of our clan then we have to start making changes now."

"Very well from this day on we will no longer place the curse mark on our kinsmen and you are now officially the heir to the clan but this new ability better be worth it." An elder said.

"Good and for me first students I choose Neji and Hanabi." Hinata said.

"Us?" they said.

"Of course you to about the best the clan have to offer and I'll need your help to come up new jutsu that we can use with it. Sit won't be easy so are you up for it?" They both nodded their heads. "Good, we'll start after my next mission."

A couple of days later Kakashi came to Naruto. "Naruto there are something's that you deserve to know, come with me." He said. Kakashi took Naruto to a field with a small hole.

"What is this place?' Naruto asked.

"This was where the home of Uzumaki clan once stood before Kyuubi destroyed the clan."

"The Uzumaki clan, my family?" Naruto couldn't believe this no had ever talked to him about his family, no one had even said that they knew his parents or anything like that.

"Yes and the only reason you have that last name is that your grandfather insisted to you so that you could one day carry on in name as the head of the clan."

"So who were my parents?"

"Your mothers name was Haruka Makoto Uzumaki one of the youngest ANBU in the history of our village before she died in child birth…" Kakashi seemed hesitant to go on. "And your father was Arashi Kazama."

"You mean I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage?"

"Yes, he chose you as the vessel for the nine tailed fox because he couldn't bring himself to ask another parent to give his own child."

"What was my family like?"

"The Uzumaki clan was one of the more secretive clans of the village, so I don't know much about how they lived. They were called the Nature Ninjas because their naturally high chakra reserves they became experts of summoning jutsu. They were often the rivals with the Uchiha clan and before they came to the village they had a long feud with the Hyuuga clan. "

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"The Third Hokage told all of us to wait until you were ready. When Tsunade took the position she gave the job of telling you to me. Since you've shown some signs of maturity I thought that it was time."

"I wish that I could learn more about them."

Kakashi then pointed to the hole "In there is a door that leads to a sealed vault that only members of the Uzumaki clan can open maybe some of the answers you seek are there."

Naruto went into the vault mostly what he found were summoning scrolls on one pedestal was a book. "What is this? Family rights and traditions." Naruto began to look through the pages that contained details on traditions and rights of passage. While turning the pages something fell out. It was a photo of his dad and his mom pregnant. He looked at the back. After a while he came back up Kakashi still waiting for him.

"So did you find what you were looking for?"

"I think so, listen to this." Naruto began to read was on the back of the photo. "Our dearest child, right now as we took this photo it is one week from your mothers due date. When we look at this swelling we realize we don't know a thing about raising a child, so let us apologize right now for mistake that we have made. So far the only thing we know about who you are is two names that we picked out, Naruto if you're a boy and Yuki if you're a girl. When we place our hands on where you are kicking we can feel that you are our child and we feel through you everyone we loved in our lifetime, our parents, your mothers brother and sisters, our family. It is almost like we can see you, your love and you children right before us. We hope that you understand why we would have to be away so much, this village is also our family. We're not sure why we wanted to become ninja, who knows maybe one day you want try one of these headbands." Kakashi laughed as point to Naruto's headband. "But your father says that if his mother has anything to say about it you'll be a chief. Well we hope this has made some sense to you, not sure if does to us. Maybe we'll do better next we talk." Naruto had tears in his eyes.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said.

"Its ok sensei, I want rebuild my family and their house. I want to build a home here where Hinata and I can raise our kids and I can teach them the things that my mom didn't get the chance to teach me." Naruto said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"It will take along time to rebuild the Uzumaki manor."

"Yeah, but I can wait, I want to make a perfect home for my kids." Then Naruto thought. "It would be good for me give Tora and Hanami place where they can put down some roots, not just running for their live all the time."

Finally it was for the mission, Naruto and Hinata were with Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. They were in the Land of Iron and were closing in on a bunker where the lab was, they had blank headbands on so that if they were caught the village wouldn't be blamed. "Okay we go make one of the scientists tell us where Mother Net is in this building." Kakashi said.

"There are E-80's for guards, so be careful." Hinata said looking with her Byakugan.

"Right." The others said.

They moved into facility and began to search for the Mother Net computer. Sasuke found one of the scientists and glared at him with his Sharingan. "Where is the Mother Net computer?" He asked.

"Down… down that way." The scientist said pointing down the hall.

The ninja entered a large room where the computer was. "Alright everyone leave this room now and no one has to get hurt." Kakashi said.

One of the scientists hit an alarm and as they left the robots came in and began shooting machine guns. "Okay take em down!" Naruto said.

The ninja's fought hard and defeated the E-80's. Sakura found a terminal. "This looks like a database with all the information on the project. If we destroy this if they get it in there heads to build this thing again then they have to start from scratch. That should be the main processing unit." She point to a large cylinder with a red electric eye.

"So you the thing that takes over the world? Okay guys set the charges; we're going to blow this thing to high heaven." Naruto said. They set the bombs and the bunker blew up just as they left.

"It's finally over isn't?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"Yes, we've just made a better future for us and the rest of the world." Naruto said.

A few days later back at Village Hidden in the Leaves the couple was walking down the street. "So how long do you think we should we wait to get married?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we do need time to build our relationship, how about ten years?" Hinata said.

"Yeah that sounds good, so what do want to do tonight?"

"Well, I heard that the ramen stand reopened, you want to go there for dinner?"

"I knew I loved you." Then Naruto kissed her on the cheek.

Hinata blushed and giggled then she saw something. "Oh look Naruto what a cute baby." She pointed to a couple pushing a stroller with a baby boy. "Hello their cutie. How old are you?"

"He's one year old." The father said.

"Hope you don't, mind we want to have some tykes of our own someday." Naruto said.

"No, he is our pride and joy." The mother said.

"So what is his name?" Hinata asked.

"He was born last year when the comet passed by so we named him Houkiboshi."

"Well he is a sweetie."

"We better get him home, put him down for bed." The father said. As they walk away little Houkiboshi kept looking at Naruto with his violet eyes.

"Come Hinata with a date to get to and the rest of our lives ahead of us." Naruto said.

AN: And that is the end. I do plan on a sequel but I have a lot of stories that I have put of there is one that I will definitely finish first but I will try to get to it as soon as I am able.


End file.
